


Disguise Self

by isiscrisis



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, i bent canon a TINY bit- taako doesn't immediately think to use disguise self, spoilers for suffering game, taako talks about his feelings, this is just Pure content?, with a lil sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isiscrisis/pseuds/isiscrisis
Summary: If Taako's not feeling his face, he's wringing his hands, running his fingers over scars he's collected, or pulling at the fabric of his shirt. Everything feels wrong and ugly- he's too skinny or too fat, everyone will be able to tell what's different-Kravitz.He hadn't thought about Kravitz yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is written right after episode 56 came out, so I don't know the resolution to Kravitz being trapped and Wonderland etc.! I might edit this once the arc is over, but for now, have some pure fluff/self-angst!

There are differences. Merle and Magnus, having traveled with Taako for so long, see these little changes.  
He doesn't know how long it's been since then. He doesn't know how long they were in Wonderland, period, but this punishment was the one really plaguing him.  
As they walk back through the Felicity Wilds, Taako can't stop running his hands over his features. Merle and Magnus told him he has fewer freckles, and his eyes aren't as bright, but Taako can also feel that his skin isn't as smooth, and his lips aren't as full.  
Taako can't remember the last time he felt like this- he doesn't _want_  to.  
He's been so used to hiding his features behind makeup, he learned what looked good and gained confidence from Sizzle It Up.  
But now, he's back to the times before then, as well as after.  
He feels like that scared kid scrounging the streets for jobs or food, and that scared adult doing the same.  
He's hyperaware of the eyes on him now. Merle is quiet about it, but occasionally looks up in concern. Magnus asks if Taako is okay, tries to reassure him that they only notice because they've all been adventuring together for so long.  
"Right," Taako agrees half-heartedly. If he's not feeling his face, he's wringing his hands, running his fingers over scars he's collected, or pulling at the fabric of his shirt. Everything feels wrong and ugly- he's too skinny or too fat, everyone will be able to tell what's different-  
Kravitz.  
He hadn't thought about Kravitz yet. Not about this, anyway.  
They had saved him from the greasy pits of the ethereal plane. Taako was relieved he was safe, of course. He really cared for Kravitz.  
But he hadn't considered coming home to Kravitz. Kravitz seeing him like _this_.  
So for the rest of the way, that's what Taako worries about. He goes through what he's going to say a thousand times, what he can do, before he remembers:  
Disguise Self.  
He snaps his fingers and mutters the words, then reaches for his face again.  
Soft skin? Check.  
Full lips? Checkerino.  
Bags under eyes? Like a change purse- small and light.  
"How do I look, fellas?" Taako smiles for the first time in a couple hours, and poses as Magnus and Merle turn to look at him.  
"Should I answer honestly?" Merle jokes, but Magnus hits his shoulder gently.  
"Taako... You know, you really didn't change much in there." Magnus still looks concerned, having stopped walking now.  
"Wasn't my question." Taako replies, crossing his arms. He has to know if it worked.  
"Okay, Taako. You look like you did before Wonderland, I guess." Magnus sighs, knowing Taako wouldn't be happy until he got an answer.  
Taako's smile grows and he begins to walk again, the other two boys following behind. Now he had nothing to worry about.  
Man, was he wrong.  
It first happens at the most inconvenient of times, of course. He's getting food from the Bureau's cafeteria when he feels a rush of energy leave him. He nearly drops his tray, clasping his hands to his mouth. Another member asks if he's okay, but Taako knows.  
The spell wore off.  
He pulls down his hat, grabs his food, mumbles a sentiment of being fine, and speed walks back to his dorm.  
He locks himself in the bathroom, casting the spell again and watching his face transform in little ways.  
"Alright, I have to do this every day then, huh. New morning routine." He chuckles to himself, though deep down, he's laughing at himself.  
And so, it became a part of his routine. Wake up, rush to the bathroom or his mirror to cast the spell and make sure everything looks good. He does his makeup as usual, and goes about his day. He makes dates with Kravitz, and Taako always feels like Cinderella, rushing away before his carriage turns into a pumpkin.  
One night, however. Kravitz and Taako have had a few drinks, shared laughs, had dinner. They cuddle on the couch, covered in warm blankets, surrounded by soft pillows, and Taako falls asleep. He doesn't think much of it, alcohol screwing his thoughts. He has a charming, adorable, soft boyfriend to fall asleep in the embrace of, and that's his biggest priority.  
Kravitz doesn't sleep as well. He gets dead arm- an expression lost on him- and tries to shift without waking Taako. Everything is calm and quiet, and Kravitz takes a moment to admire Taako.  
Taako wakes up to see Kravitz staring at him, the loving look in death's eyes being lost in the panic.  
"Honey! Kravitz, darling, good morning!" Taako's voice cracks wildly as he hides his face in his hair and behind his hands, pretending to rub the trance out of his eyes for far too long.  
"...Sweetie?" Kravitz asks softly, reaching out a cold hand to Taako, but not actually touching him yet.  
"Mhm?" Taako responds, still hidden behind his hair.  
"What happened in Wonderland? I know you don't want to talk about it, I'm just- I'm worried, Taako. I care about you and I want to help however I can." Kravitz loops a finger around one of Taako's curls, playing with it absentmindedly.  
"Darling..." Taako watches Kravitz's finger, slowly bringing his hand over to lace their fingers together.  
"Krav..." It's all Taako can muster before burying his face into Kravitz's shoulder, pulling him as close as he can. Kravitz brings his free arm around Taako's waist in an embrace.  
Taako recalled everything they had lost in Wonderland- of constitution, his luck, his appearance- they all seemed like small things, but they made Taako all the more paranoid. How he saw Kravitz in the murky water, and what Kravitz must think of him now.  
"Taako?" Kravitz cupped his cheeks, brushing away stray hairs and tears with his thumb.  
"I could never love you any less. You're always gorgeous to me, sick, makeup or no makeup, bloodied- _always_ , Taako. How I got so lucky when I was originally coming for your life, I'll never know." Kravitz giggles a little in memory, his eyes full of life despite everything.  
Taako sniffles with a smile. "I think it was the golem form that hooked me." They both laugh and hold each other tighter, leaning back against the couch.  
"You said you love me." Taako mentions, letting Kravitz know he hadn't missed that.  
"I do, Taako." He presses a kiss to Taako's temple, nuzzling into his hair.  
"It's been a while," Taako huffs out a breath with a bittersweet grin. He didn't know if he was ready, but he wouldn't want to be on this ride with anyone else.  
"I love you too, Kravitz."


End file.
